L'Elfe, le cinquième combattant
by titepuce5929
Summary: Réponse à un défi. Personne ne fait jamais attention aux Elfes de maison et personne ne retient leurs noms. Tout le monde pense connaître l'histoire de la nuit de Halloween 1981, mais tout le monde a oublié Hebe, l'Elfe de Lily Potter.
**Jingle** : Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "bébé" en une heure (bon, j'ai largement dépassé j'avoue). Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.

 **Disclaimer** : JKR est notre guide, même quand c'est triste.

 _Franchement, je crois bien n'avoir jamais eu autant envie de pleurer en écrivant que lors de la rédaction de ce OS. Si vous avez pleurez avec_ Le Dernier Sortilège _, celui-ci est à mon avis bien pire._

 **L'Elfe, le cinquième combattant**

Hebe avait toujours été discrète et ignorée, au point que l'Histoire ne retint pas son nom. Déjà chez le marchand d'Elfes, elle ne retenait l'attention de personne. Que faire d'une jeune Elfe qui n'avait aucune expérience domestique, qui ne savait qu'à peine lire ou compter et à qui il fallait tout apprendre. Hebe n'était bonne qu'à ouvrir la porte aux visiteurs et les sorciers et sorcières qui venaient à la boutique préféraient tous avoir un Elfe prêt au service et multi-tâche.

Mais pas maîtresse Lily. Elle était venue un beau jour avec son mari, maître James. Avec son ouïe fine, Hebe les avait entendu venir de loin.

« James vraiment, tu sais bien que je n'en ai pas envie. Ta mère ne peut pas me forcer à prendre un Elfe, c'est de l'esclavage. Je m'en contre-fiche que toute lady se doit soit disant d'en avoir un.

\- Ecoute Lily, si on refuse son cadeau de mariage, ma mère ne nous laissera jamais tranquille. Tu n'as qu'à en prendre un et le libérer. J'aimerai beaucoup te voir essayer cela dit, certains Elfes serait capable de tuer plutôt que de se faire renvoyer. C'est leur raison d'être alors il faudra bien choisir ton candidat, un Elfe pas trop attaché à sa servitude. Tout n'est pas parfait dans le monde des sorciers, mais j'ai confiance en toi pour le rendre meilleur. »

Ils avaient franchi la porte qu'Hebe leur avait ouverte sur ces dernières paroles et s'étaient aussitôt fait aborder par le gérant.

« Quels sont vos critères ?, leur avait-il demandé au bout d'un moment.

\- Aucun en particulier, avait répondu maîtresse Lily.

\- Nous avons de bons travailleurs, ils ne vous décevraient pas Mrs Potter. Et à un bon prix.

\- Ce n'est pas une histoire de prix, monsieur. Ma femme préfèrerait vraiment avoir un Elfe avec peu d'expérience, pour le façonner à notre manière dirons-nous. Vous avez ça ?

\- James, ce ne sont pas des marchandises, lui reprocha maîtresse Lily à voix basse.

\- Bien entendu, Mr Potter. Hebe, vient ici ! »

Et c'est ainsi que Hebe avait trouvé sa famille. Et quelle famille ! Dès l'arrivée à la maison des Potter, maîtresse Lily avait proposé à l'Elfe de l'affranchir, et Hebe avait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps car elle ne voulait pas avoir à quitter les seules personnes à bien avoir voulu d'elle. Maîtresse Lily l'avait donc gardée à son service avec comme seul ordre de faire ce qu'elle voulait. Et Hebe avait bien employé son temps. Elle avait suivi maîtresse Lily dans toute la maison les premiers jours, observant attentivement tous ses gestes quand elle réalisait des tâches ménagères. Progressivement, et par imitation, elle avait reproduit les mouvements et la sorcière avait fini par la laisser l'assister.

Maîtresse Lily racontait toujours beaucoup de choses à Hebe quand elles travaillaient toutes les deux ensemble. Elle lui parlait de la guerre, de la peur qui la hantait chaque fois que son mari et ses amis se mettaient en danger. Elle lui livrait tout ce qu'elle n'osait pas dire à maître James pour qu'il ne s'inquiète pas pour elle. C'était devenu le rôle d'Hebe de s'inquiéter pour sa maîtresse et de la soutenir, en particulier quand son ventre s'était mis à gonfler et que la sorcière se fatiguait de plus en plus. Hebe prit progressivement la maison et tout son entretien en main.

« Est-ce que tu es heureuse avec nous, Hebe ?, » lui demandait souvent maîtresse Lily.

Quelle question ! Elle n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse. Et puis un jour, ses maîtres avaient été convoqué par un sorcier apparemment illustre appelé Albus Dumbledore et ses maîtres étaient revenus dévastés. Maître James était même plus atteint que lorsque ses parents étaient morts.

« On va devoir déménager, la prévint maîtresse Lily. Tu peux m'aider à faire les bagages, si tu le veux bien ? »

Godric's Hollow était une belle demeure et les maîtres d'Hebe la placèrent sous la protection d'un de leurs amis, celui qui avait la capacité de se transformer en rat et qu'elle confondait parfois avec les nuisibles qu'elle chassait de la maison. Maîtresse Lily ne quittait plus du tout la maison et avait besoin du soutien d'Hebe comme jamais.

« Nous devons nous cacher, lui avait-elle expliqué. C'est pour protéger notre enfant. Il n'est même pas encore né et sa vie est déjà menacée par un mage noir. Quelle vie aura-t-il ? J'ai si peur pour lui, je voudrai le protéger de tout ce qui pourrait le menacer. Espérons que la guerre finira avant la naissance. »

La naissance du jeune maître Harry avait eu lieu à la maison et la guerre n'était pas finie. Maîtresse Lily était inquiète de ne pas pouvoir aller à l'hôpital ou de ne pouvoir faire venir une sage-femme à domicile, alors Hebe avait appris tout ce qu'elle pouvait. Quand sa maîtresse s'ennuyait quand elles étaient seules à la maison, elle lui apprenait à lire et l'Elfe avait su se procurer les livres qu'il fallait. Tout se passa bien et quand maîtresse Lily demanda à l'Efle si elle voulait tenir le jeune maître dans ses bras, Hebe ne se doutait pas de ce qui allait se passer.

La petite créature rose avec ses quelques cheveux noirs avait ouvert les yeux et l'avait regardé avec les mêmes yeux que sa mère, les mêmes yeux qui avaient toujours regardé Hebe avec bonté et chaleur. Le jeune maître avait attrapé l'oreille de l'Elfe et commencé à la mâchonner, mais cela ne la dérangeait pas. Ce bébé, Hebe se jura de le protéger jusqu'à la mort, à l'image de sa maîtresse. Il devint rapidement son trésor le plus précieux et l'Elfe s'appliquait pour s'occuper de lui avec sa mère. Elle jouait avec lui quand ses parents étaient trop inquiets des nouvelles de l'extérieur pour pouvoir le faire eux-mêmes. Elle le berçait quand maîtresse Lily passait ses soirées à regarder par la fenêtre pour attendre le retour de son mari ou plongée dans de vieux livres poussiéreux en marmonnant « il doit bien y avoir une solution ». Elle lui donnait le biberon quand une urgence soudaine poussait ses maîtres à rejoindre subitement le front pour une bataille et qu'ils ne revenaient parfois que le lendemain. Hebe était devenu le bouclier du jeune maître Harry contre toutes les mauvaises choses de l'extérieur et le petit garçon s'épanouissait ainsi et avait appris à sourire plus qu'à pleurer, à accueillir le retour de ses parents en riant et à ne pas s'inquiéter quand ils étaient absents.

« Merci Hebe. Sans toi, nous n'aurions jamais pu nous en sortir aussi bien. Sans toi, Harry n'aurait jamais pu être aussi heureux. »

Maîtresse Lily pleurait parce que ce qu'Hebe faisait, elle ne pouvait pas le faire elle-même. Mais n'était est ce pas là le rôle des Elfes de maison : aider les sorciers à faire ce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas faire seuls ?

« Mais c'est vous qu'il réclame maîtresse Lily, l'avait consolé l'Elfe. Le jeune maître Harry me l'a dit ce matin même.

\- Il te l'a dit ?

\- Oui, écoutez. Maître Harry, dites « maman ».

\- Ma…ma !, » déclara avec conviction le petit garçon avant de sourire à la sorcière.

Maîtresse Lily avait été si heureuse, qu'elle avait même serré Hebe dans ses bras et l'avait embrassé sur le front. Mais plus le temps passait, plus la sorcière déclinait.

« Lily, je t'en pris, repose toi, lui répétait de plus en plus fréquemment maître James.

\- Il y a une solution, James. Je sais qu'elle existe. On ne pourra pas rester cachés éternellement. On ne pourra pas garder Harry enfermé à tout jamais à cause d'une prophétie sortie du chapeau par une folle.

\- La guerre sera bientôt finie, tout va s'arranger.

\- Mais non, James ! A en croire Albus, elle ne pourra s'achever qu'avec la victoire d'Harry ou Neville sur Tu-sais-qui. Ils n'ont que un an et cette histoire de marquage, que doit-on en faire ? Si la prophétie dit vrai, Tu-sais-qui mettra la main sur l'un d'eux un jour ou l'autre, c'est inévitable. Comment savoir si on agit comme il faut ?

\- Albus dit qu'on peut déjouer la prophétie en gardant les enfants à l'abri.

\- Je ne le crois pas, et je sais très bien que toi non plus. On ne peut pas déjouer une prophétie et j'ai peur des sacrifices que celle-ci réclame. Tant que je n'aurais pas trouvé le moyen de sauver Harry, je continuerai à chercher. Je n'abandonnerai pas, James, jamais.

\- Moi non plus, Lily. Mais nous ne pourrons rien faire si nous sommes épuisés. »

Même si ses maîtres se trouvaient dans la pièce voisine, les oreilles affûtées d'Hebe avaient tout entendu pendant qu'elle bordait le jeune maître.

« Moi aussi je trouverai un moyen de te sauver, mon trésor, » lui chuchota-t-elle.

Et ainsi, un jour où maître James était parti donner un coup de main à son ami Remus Lupin qui avait des soucis, comme tous les mois, Hebe s'approcha timidement de maîtresse Lily qui s'était endormie sur son grimoire. Elle devait lui parler, alors elle la réveilla en lui tirant sur la manche. La sorcière sursauta mais s'adoucit en apercevant l'Elfe.

« Hebe, tout va bien ?

\- J'ai peut-être trouvé un moyen de sauver le jeune maître Harry.

\- Vraiment ? »

La sorcière était à présent pleinement réveillée et s'agenouilla par terre pour se mettre au même niveau que l'Elfe.

« Ce n'est pas une réelle solution, mais si vos recherches ne donnent rien d'autre ce pourrait être l'ultime solution.

\- Je serai prête à me plonger dans la magie noire pour sauver mon fils. James finirait pas comprendre.

\- Il s'agit de magie elfique et je suis vraiment une très mauvaise Elfe pour vous le proposer.

\- Au contraire, Hebe, tu réponds à mes attentes comme personne. Je suis tellement heureuse de t'avoir à mes côtés. Et toi, es-tu heureuse ?

\- Je le serai toujours, aussi longtemps que je pourrais m'occuper du jeune maître.

\- Quelle est ton ultime solution ?

\- Les Elfes ont une maîtrise de la magie différente des sorciers, du fait que nous la percevons différemment. La magie contenue dans un sorcier peut, si elle est entièrement concentrée au même endroit, repousser le sort le plus puissant qui existe, car un sort n'est jamais qu'une fraction de magie, aussi puissante soit-elle.

\- Tu veux dire que si j'utilisais toute ma magie le moment venu, je pourrais renvoyer le Sortilège de la mort contre Tu-sais-qui ? Je suppose que j'y perdrais toute ma magie au final. Ce n'est pas cher payé pour protéger mon fils.

\- Non, maîtresse Lily, la contredit Hebe en sentant les larmes lui venir aux yeux. Vous y perdriez la vie. La magie d'une personne ne peut être ainsi concentrée que lors des minutes suivant son décès, quand elle s'échappe, en particulier pour contrer un sortilège mortel. Et seul un Elfe peut la manipuler. Les Elfes fidèles aux grandes lignées de sorcier restent justement fidèles car ils peuvent se servir de cette magie pour eux-mêmes sans que personne ne le sache à chaque mort d'un membre de la famille. Plus la famille est puissante, plus l'Elf gagner. C'est pourquoi les Elfes ne veulent pas être libérés. C'est notre plus grand secret, un secret qui ne peut pas être révélé sous la contrainte.

\- Et tu me le révèles à moi ?

\- Parce que vous n'êtes pas simplement ma maîtresse. Vous êtes ma famille et le jeune maître Harry est comme mon petit frère. A mes yeux, vous n'êtes pas une sorcière. Et si vous décidez d'utiliser cette solution, vous emporterez le secret avec vous. Et si vous ne l'utilisez pas, je vous la ferai oublier.

\- Si je l'utilisais… Cela signifierait que je devrais mourir pour permettre à Harry de survivre. La question ne se pose pas, bien sûr que je le ferai !

\- Vous devrez mourir dans les bonnes conditions, juste avant que le mage noir n'attaque le jeune maître. Et ensuite, le jeune maître devra grandir sans vous. Et c'est vous qu'il réclame tous les jours. »

Maîtresse Lily éclata en sanglot. Hebe lui faisait du mal, mais elle devait lui dire la vérité.

« Mais toi Hebe, toi tu seras toujours là pour lui, n'est-ce pas ? Et James aussi. Harry grandira bien avec les Maraudeurs, il aura une vie joyeuse. S'il n'y a que moi qui doive partir, ça ira, non ?

\- Trouvez une autre solution, maîtresse Lily. Et s'il n'en existe pas d'autre, il n'y aura que vous à partir, avec le mage noir. Je ne peux sauver le jeune maître que si vous êtes prête à mourir pour lui.

\- Tout comme la mère de Jedusor est morte pour lui offrir la vie, se murmura la sorcière à elle-même. C'est un pied d'égalité comme un autre. »

Les jours qui suivirent, maîtresse Lily sembla plus légère. Elle passait moins de temps dans les livres et plus à jouer avec le jeune maître Harry, ce qui inquiétait Hebe car elle savait ce que cela signifiait. La sorcière s'était résignée et maintenant qu'elle avait une solution, elle ne pensait pas pouvoir en trouver de meilleure et voulait simplement passer le plus de temps possible avec son fils, pour anticiper tout le temps où elle serait loin de lui. Elle avait expliqué à maître James qu'elle avait une piste et qu'elle devait préparer les protections de la maison, ce qui l'empêcherait de sortir pour les mois à venir. Le sorcier s'était réjoui du changement d'attitude de sa femme, sans comprendre la tragédie qui se préparait en coulisses.

Et la nuit d'Halloween était arrivée. Hebe comprit qu'elle aurait vraiment dû chasser le rat de la maison quand elle en avait eu l'occasion car il était le seul à avoir pu trahir ses maîtres.

« Lily ! Prends Harry et va-t-en ! C'est lui ! Va-t-en ! Cours ! Je vais le retenir… »

Maîtresse Lily prit le jeune maître dans ses bras et se précipita vers l'escalier. En passant près d'Hebe, elle lui fit signe de la suivre. L'Elfe était tiraillée entre suivre sa maîtresse et se battre auprès de son maître. Personne ne faisait attention aux Elfes de maison, tout le monde sous-estimait leurs aptitudes au combat car ils avaient d'ordinaire un instinct de survie trop développé pour chercher le conflit et la désobéissance. Hebe pouvait sauver le maître, mais il y avait le jeune maître Harry, le petit bonhomme qui adorait lui faire des câlins et lui réclamer des histoires. Elle ne pouvait pas le mettre en danger. Hebe avait déjà une mission, maîtresse Lily lui demandait de combattre et croyait en elle. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à la volée au son du rire suraigu du mage noir. D'un coup d'œil l'Elfe s'aperçu qu'elle ne ferait aucune différence en face à face, alors elle transplana à l'étage, dans la chambre du jeune maître dont la mère barricadait déjà la porte.

Maîtresse Lily pleurait comme jamais Hebe ne l'avait vu pleurer.

« James devait vivre, sanglota-t-elle. Il devait prendre soin d'Harry. »

Le sort crié, le manque de riposte, le rire dément… Chaque bruit leur parvint à travers la porte et la commode placée en travers. Maîtresse Lily hurla, ce qui fit pleurer le jeune maître Harry. Hebe se précipita pour le bercer et le calmer.

« Peut-être que…, tenta Lily en se passant les mains dans les cheveux, à la recherche d'une solution alors même que la fin approchait. Hebe, tu pourrais utiliser… James… la magie de James… Je pourrais rester avec Harry. »

Le cœur brisé et pleurant comme sa maîtresse, Hebe secoua lentement la tête et répondit d'une voix rauque qu'elle ne se connaissait pas.

« C'est trop tard. Le mage noir ne viendra pas assez vite. L'effet ne peut durer que quelques minutes. Je ne veux pas toucher à la magie de maître James, mais si vous m'y autorisez, tout ce qu'elle pourra faire sera de renforcer la mienne et de me rendre plus précise le moment venu.

\- Vas-y ! Il ne doit pas mourir pour rien. »

La magie s'échappant de la maison avait déjà commencé à disparaître et Hebe ne put en récupérer qu'une fraction.

« Va te cacher Hebe. Il ne doit pas te voir, on ne peut pas mettre en danger notre plan. Et merci. »

Maîtresse Lily serra l'Elfe une dernière fois dans ses bras, puis Hebe se glissa dans le placard, laissant la porte légèrement entrouverte pour pouvoir observer la scène en toute discrétion. Elle vit la sorcière se pencher sur le lit du jeune maître, qui était resté calme après que Hebe l'ait bercé comme s'il avait compris qu'il ne devait pas faire de bruit lui non plus, et le serrer contre elle en pleurant avant de le coucher, de tirer la couverture sur lui et de l'embrasser. Elle lui glissant un « maman t'aime » que seule l'excellente ouïe de L'Elfe lui permit de percevoir et se tourna vers la porte au moment même où la commode partit valdinguer contre le mur, suivie par l'ouverture brusque de la porte.

Le mage noir entra lentement dans la chambre, avisant le lit devant lequel maîtresse Lily s'était interposée. Il pointa sa baguette vers elle.

« Non, pas Harry ! Je vous en supplie… Je ferai ce que vous voudrez…

\- Pousse-toi, idiote, allez, pousse-toi…

\- Jamais ! Plutôt mourir !

\- Puisque tu insistes… _Avada kedavra_ ! »

Hebe se plaqua les mains sur la bouche pour étouffer le gémissement qu'elle ne put retenir en voyant le corps de sa maîtresse bien aimée s'effondrer par terre, laissant le berceau du jeune maître sans protection. Les yeux verts sans vie de la sorcière étaient tournés vers le placard où se cachait Hebe, comme une ultime supplique pour qu'elle sauve Harry. Se concentrant, l'Elfe rassembla la magie qui avait soudainement été libérée dans la pièce et remercia Merlin que le mage noir n'attende pas plus pour tourner sa baguette sur le jeune maître et répéter le sort. Il fallut à peine une fraction de seconde à Hebe pour repérer le point d'impact sur le front du bébé et y concentrer brutalement toute la magie de Lily Potter.

L'affrontement fut rude. Un instant Hebe cru avoir échoué, mais le faisceau lumineux vert, vert comme les yeux de l'enfant, fit brutalement demi-tour et frappa de plein fouet son envoyeur. La collision provoqua un flash lumineux intense et ce fut comme si la maison explosait. Ses sens elfiques permirent à peine à Hebe de former un bouclier autour du jeune maître et l'explosion l'atteignit brutalement.

Quand Hebe revint à elle, ce fut au son des pleurs du jeune maître. Elle tenta d'ouvrir les yeux, mais la douleur était insupportable et elle ne distinguait rien du tout. Elle se dégagea des décombres, le placard l'ayant à moitié protégée et repéra le jeune maître Harry aux cris qu'il poussait.

« J'arrive, maître Harry ! Hebe est là. »

Elle trébucha sur quelque chose de volumineux et en cherchant à tâtons, elle reconnut la chevelure et le visage de maîtresse Lily. Son corps avait été dégagé des gravas et ses yeux refermés. Quelqu'un était passé, mais pourquoi avoir abandonné le jeune maître Harry à son sort ? L'Elfe se rendit compte que le bouclier qu'elle avait placé autour de lui était toujours effectif. Elle le leva et prit l'enfant dans ses bras.

« Il n'y a plus que nous deux. Nous ne sommes plus qu'une toute petite famille. »

Hebe voulu se mettre à pleurer, mais ses larmes étaient bien trop poisseuses pour n'être que des larmes. Le son pétaradant d'une moto lui parvint du ciel. Elle avait déjà entendu une dizaine de fois ce bruit pour reconnaître le véhicule de Sirius Black, le parrain de l'enfant.

« Non, non, non…, lui parvint sa voix. James ! »

Sirius Black s'était visiblement mis à chercher dans les décombres.

« Lily, viens m'aider, je t'en pris. Ne laisse pas James… Lily ? »

Ça y est, il venait de se rendre compte que le corps de la rouquine qu'il avait aperçu n'était pas celui d'une femme effondrée par le chagrin, mais celui d'une nouvelle victime de la guerre. Enfin, le sorcier sembla remarquer l'Elfe qui était restée silencieuse.

« Hebe ! Qu'est-ce que … ? Harry ! Il va bien ?

\- Oui, maîtresse Lily lui a sauvé la vie.

\- Tes yeux, Hebe…

\- Je sais.

\- Je vais l'emmener. Je dois le mettre à l'abri, je suis son parrain. Oh Peter ! »

Hebe laissa Sirius prendre l'enfant. Que pouvait-elle faire d'autre. Elle se sentait si faible.

« Hebe, va rejoindre le domaine des Potter. Il y a d'autres Elfes là-bas, ils te soigneront. »

Hebe hocha la tête et utilisa ses dernières forces pour transplaner, faisant pleinement confiance au chien fidèle qui prenait le relais. Elle retrouverait le jeune maître Harry plus tard.

Ainsi, quand Rubeus Hagrid arriva à son tour sur la scène du carnage et que Sirius Black accepta de lui confier le jeune Harry Potter pour pouvoir se lancer à la recherche de Peter Pettigrow, expliquant au demi-géant que Lily Potter avait sauvé son fils, le rôle d'Hebe fut oublié, effacé. Comment une simple Elfe de maison insignifiante aurait pu avoir un rôle à jouer dans l'héroïque exploit du Survivant ? Comment concevoir que le monde sorcier devait son salut à un serviteur, comme tant d'autres maltraités sans vergogne ? Et ce, d'autant plus quand le secret de la survie du jeune Potter résidait dans l'un des secrets les mieux gardés du monde de la magie ?

Hebe survécut à cette nuit d'octobre 1981 au même titre que son protégé, et patiemment, confiante envers les sorciers qui l'avaient toujours si bien traitée, elle attendit le retour de son jeune maître au domaine des Potter avec les autres Elfes. A mesure que le temps passait, elle s'imaginait l'enfant grandir en riant aux côtés de Sirius Black ou Remus Lupin, ce qui restait des Maraudeurs, de la famille que maîtresse Lily avait choisi pour son fils, pour leur fils à toutes les deux.

* * *

 _Je me demande comment je fais pour sortir des choses pareilles. Je pense m'être un peu éloignée du thème en brodant autour, même si mon pitch de départ collait bien : et s'il y avait eu un Elfe de maison chez les Potter qui considère bébé Harry comme le plus grand trésor et décide de le protéger cette fameuse nuit d'Halloween. Je ne pouvais pas traiter le sujet qu'à moitié. J'espère que vous allez bien, courage vous vous en remettrez._


End file.
